


I'm running away

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Циммерман обнаружил, что Джулиан аугмент. В ночь перед тем, как он отправит отчет, Джулиан умоляет Гарака помочь ему сбежать.





	I'm running away

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Running Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386391) by [Ameera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera). 



> Отсылка к 16 серии 5 сезона — Doctor Bashir, I Presume?  
> Атмосфера: Son Lux — Plan The Escape

“Я собираюсь бежать, — наконец объяснил Джулиан, хотя это почти ничего не объясняло. — Пожалуйста, я умоляю вас помочь мне”.   
  
“Доктор, вы пришли сюда, просите помочь вам создать новую личность и дать вам любую другую информацию, необходимую для исчезновения, — Гарак моргнул, всё ещё пытаясь разобраться, что происходит. — Я понял, что вы собрались бежать, но я всё ещё стараюсь выяснить почему”.   
  
“Я не хочу отвечать на это, — Джулиан сказал это так, будто был настроен решительно, но в его голосе слышалось явное беспокойство. — Послушайте, я заплачу вам, — в его глазах была мольба. — Я отдам вам всё, что имею, если вы поможете мне”.   
  
Как часто Гарак представлял Джулиана говорящим что-то вроде этого? Тем не менее, это не возбуждало, было трагично видеть человека, который ему небезразличен, доведённым до такого отчаяния.   
  
“Доктор, я начинаю сильно волноваться о вас, — спокойно сказал Гарак. — Вы любите Звёздный флот, я не могу представить ничего, что могло бы заставить вас сбежать от всего этого”.   
  
“К чёрту Звёздный флот, Гарак! — закричал Джулиан. — Они послали меня к чёрту, ясно? Вся Федерация послала меня к чёрту за то, кто я есть! — Гарак с любопытством наклонил голову, заставив Джулиана вздохнуть. — Я урод, Гарак. Если бы они всегда знали, кто я… — он тряхнул головой с выражением боли на лице. — Пожалуйста, я должен выбраться”.   
  
“Мой дорогой… — начал Гарак, прежде чем задумался. — Джулиан… — сказал он, и Джулиан посмотрел на него с удивлением. — Я бы не пожелал изгнания моему злейшему врагу, не говоря уже о самом дорогом мне человеке. — Что было Гараку терять? Опираясь на то, что сказал Джулиан, он, возможно, никогда не увидел бы его снова. — Я думаю, если вы не сможете вернуться в Федерацию, вы умрете так, как не могли и предположить, — он замолчал. — Я знаю, я бы умер, если бы вас не было здесь, чтобы спасти меня”.   
  
“Имплантант…” — выдохнул Джулиан. Гарак тряхнул головой.  
  
“Не только это, хотя это было весьма значимым, — Гарак одарил Джулиана лёгкой улыбкой. — Я бы не встретил вас, если бы не моё изгнание. Как бы я ни презирал свою судьбу, я повторил бы всё то, что привело меня сюда, миллион раз, только чтобы ещё однажды пообедать с вами. — Неужели Гарак в самом деле только что позволил себе сказать это? Он действительно становился сентиментальной развалиной, когда думал о Джулиане. — Понимаете ли вы, как мне повезло, что я встретил вас? Если бы вас не было в моей жизни, я бы закончил своё изгнание очень давно, закончив всё это, — он снова тряхнул головой. — Я не могу рисковать вашей безопасностью, надеясь, что вы найдёте кого-то в этом роде, пока вы скрываете всё о себе”.   
  
“Гарак, пожалуйста, — Джулиан выглядел так, точно готов был сломаться. — Вы не знаете, что они сделают со мной”.  
  
“Я сомневаюсь, что и вы это знаете, — задумчиво произнёс он. — Они убьют вас? Заключат вас в тюрьму? Я чувствую, что вы даже не уверены, и поэтому ваш разум окружён сотнями воображаемых кошмаров. Уверяю вас, это хуже всего, что ваша возлюбленная и всепрощающая Федерация может навязать вам”.   
  
Следующим, что осознал Гарак, было, что он прижат лицом к стене, а его руку болезненно заломили за спину. Он попытался вырваться, но силы Джулиана были больше, чем что-либо, чего Гарак мог ожидать.   
  
“Помогите мне сейчас, Гарак”, — парировал Джулиан. Он был словно пойманное животное, загнанное в угол и атакующее всеми способами, на какие было способно.  
  
“Или что? — выдохнул Гарак через боль. — Вы убьёте меня? — Почти мгновенно Джулиан отступил и рухнул на пол. — Джулиан!” — воскликнул Гарак в волнении. Он предположил, что с доктором что-то случилось, что он страдает от какого-то приступа. Однако Гарак обнаружил, что Джулиан всего лишь опустился в слезах.   
  
“Они правы на мой счёт, разве нет? — Гарак видел, что у Джулиана начинается паническая атака. — Я чёртов монстр! Я настолько настроен получить то, чего хочу, что я только что напал на того, кого люблю!”   
  
Его рыдания были задушены отчаянными попытками вдохнуть воздух. Гарак обнаружил себя прижимающим Джулиана к груди, успокаивающим его поглаживаниями по спине. Он хотел сказать Джулиану, что тоже любит его. Он хотел спросить его, как давно молодой человек чувствует к нему это. Он хотел поцеловать его и назвать своим. Но Джулиан был не в романтическом настроении, ему был нужен комфорт и кто-нибудь рядом. Гарак был более чем счастлив дать ему это.   
  
“Всё в порядке, мой дорогой, — успокоил Гарак. — Вы не монстр, но даже если бы вы были им, я всё равно нежно любил бы вас”.


End file.
